1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to the location or identification of a waveguide, in particular where a disturbance is applied to the optical waveguide.
2. Related Art
It is known to locate cables or conduits by transmitting a ground-penetrating radar signal from a sensing position, and detecting a reflection from the cable or conduit at the sensing position. However, such techniques are not always suitable.